


Rewrite the Stars

by hajimetooru_ittetsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Iwaizumi is obsessed with Godzilla, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oikawa talks about aliens, Orthopedist Iwaizumi Hajime, POV Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's pretty minor though, kind of, meteor shower, these two dorks are getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimetooru_ittetsu/pseuds/hajimetooru_ittetsu
Summary: Tooru turns to Iwaizumi in excitement, ready to unleash his puppy-dog eyes (that he knows Iwaizumi can never resist) and convince (pester) him to watch the meteor shower with him, when Iwaizumi himself cuts him off. “You don’t have any practice next week, right? We can see the meteor shower together.”Tooru blinks in surprise. A slow grin makes its way onto his face. “Oh, what’s this, Iwa-chan?” he drawls slyly. “Are you actually excited to see this meteor shower?”“Do you want to see it or not, idiot?” Iwaizumi grumbles."Of course, Iwa-chan!" Tooru chirps happily, grinning.Iwaizumi proposes to Oikawa under a sky full of shining stars and falling meteors.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift for the Grand King on his birthday! Happy birthday, Oikawa (★≧▽^))★☆ I hope you get lots and lots of milk bread on your birthday, and lots and lots of love from Iwa-chan ❀◝(≧∀≦)◜❀ We love you!
> 
> Also, this is in honour of Haikyuu’s last chapter. I can’t believe it’s actually ending. There aren’t enough words to express just how grateful I am to Furudate-sensei for giving us these wonderful, beautiful characters to cherish forever and these amazing stories that have given a lot of us hope, joy and love. Haikyuu has always been a source of light for me since I first got into the fandom and I love all these characters _so, so_ much, with all my heart. My heart aches to think that this is the final chapter, but just like Tsukki and Akaashi said in Chapter 401, their stories are _far_ from over. This is only the beginning. As a fandom, we’ll be damned if we let them die, won’t we? This isn’t the last we’ll hear from our beloved characters. Regardless, Furudate-sensei, from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU FOR THESE PAST EIGHT YEARS! (Seriously, if I continue, I'm really going to cry) Nothing in this world has _ever_ made me as happy as Haikyuu has. Thank you. We will never forget Haikyuu! It has been an honour to be part of the Haikyuu fandom.
> 
> The song here is '[Rewrite the Stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdjR2lvIfJ4)'.
> 
> NOTE: I wrote this before chapter 402 dropped so it's not canon-compliant lol
> 
> Anyways, there's pointless alien talk and tons of tooth-rotting fluff up ahead. Please enjoy!

* * *

_What if we rewrite the stars?_  
_Say you were made to be mine_  
_Nothing could keep us apart_  
_You'd be the one I was meant to find_

* * *

“Iwa-chan! Did you see that? This one definitely proves it!”

At Tooru's sudden declaration, his boyfriend tears his gaze away from the alien conspiracy documentary they’d just finished watching to raise a questioning eyebrow Tooru. “What are you talking about?” Iwaizumi asks.

“The documentary! This one definitely proves that aliens are real!” Tooru proclaims happily, his eyes bright with excitement behind the lenses of his glasses, his fingers digging into the pillow on his lap like he’s trying to poke holes into it.

Iwaizumi huffs a sigh and rolls his eyes at him, not managing to hide the small smile on his lips. "You say that about every single alien conspiracy documentary you watch."

"Because all of them provide plenty of evidence that aliens are real!"

"Aliens aren't real, Shittykawa."

Tooru scowls at his boyfriend. "And how would _you_ know that?"

"Because we don't have any proof that they exist."

"But we do!" Tooru gestures at the TV. "Did you not listen to anything we just watched?” 

“I did,” Iwaizumi says, shrugging. “It wasn’t that compelling.”

“IT WASN’T THAT COMPELLING?!” Tooru shrieks in a very indignant tone. “Iwa-chan, it was one of the most compelling alien cases I’ve ever seen!” He takes a deep breath and gathers his thoughts, gearing up for another one of his passionate alien rants. Iwaizumi watches him with a small smile. “The Roswell incident is obviously a government cover-up! They removed the UFO and the alien bodies because they don't want the world to know about the existence of aliens, but all those eye witnesses in the town claim to have seen the alien bodies, and all their accounts are consistent! Hundreds and hundreds of people, Iwa-chan, ranging from civilian to high-level military, they all said the same thing, so there’s definitely truth in those accounts. Also, the excuses given by the government don't line up at all. Dropping dummies from the sky? _Please,_ that’s laughable. Not only do the sizes of the dummies not match the size of the alien bodies the townspeople saw, they even got the timeline completely wrong! The crash happened in 1947, while the dummy drops occured in the mid-1950s. They also gave like the most idiotic excuse for that? One guy said ‘during the recounting of events decades later, details tend to become compressed.’ Which, come on, I call bullshit _._ Do they really believe the witnesses would mix up the events in the mid-1950s with the stuff that happened in the crash in 1947? Sure, if I’m trying to remember what I had for lunch a year ago, maybe I’d be a little fuzzy about that, but if I’m remembering the time I saw something like alien bodies in a wreckage, I think I’d definitely remember every detail about it, and exactly _when_ it happened. The excuses the government gave don’t make sense, which means they’re _lying._ Honestly, the government keeps changing their story, it’s very clearly a cover-up of some kind! Also, don’t you think it’s weird that all records from January through October 1947, which includes the reports regarding the Roswell case, were destroyed? It’s very suspicious, if you ask me. No one knows who did it either. Roswell is definitely a very compelling alien case, Iwa-chan. But other than that, there are a _lot_ of people who’ve seen UFOs and experienced alien abductions! The _Pentagon_ even publicly released some UFO footage! Then there’s also—”

"Okay, okay, _fine_ ,” Iwaizumi finally relents, chuckling. “How do you even have that much air in you? Did you even breathe?” Tooru huffs and sticks his tongue out at him. “But my point is, we don't have any _concrete_ proof that aliens exist."

“Wha—we have _tons_ of evidence!” Tooru frowns, annoyed. “Did you not listen to anything I said?”

Iwaizumi hums, skepticism written very clearly on his face. “No, everything you said was all theoretical. There’s nothing conclusive you can draw from that.”

“ _WHAT?!_ _”_ Tooru screeches, crossing his arms and pouting. "Fine, what counts as ‘concrete evidence’ for you then?”

“I need to see one for myself to believe it. We don’t have any actual proof as of now.”

“Do we have any proof that they _don't_ exist?"

"No, but if we're going by that reasoning then that means Godzilla is real too."

"Godzilla isn't real, Iwa-chan," Tooru says, unimpressed.

"We don't have any proof that it _doesn't_ exist, do we, Shittykawa?" Iwaizumi says with a grin, turning his own words against him.

Tooru huffs in frustration. "We _know_ it doesn't exist because we don't see it wrecking cities and killing people on the news."

"Well, maybe it's still a baby,” Iwaizumi counters, shrugging. “Maybe it's still too small to start wrecking cities.”

"What the _hell_ , Iwa-chan." 

“Who knows? It’s totally possible.” 

“ _Now_ look who’s being all theoretical,” Tooru says, shaking his head and heaving a dramatic sigh. His boyfriend is absolutely ridiculous. He’s a grown man working as an orthopedic doctor and he’s _still_ obsessed with freaking Godzilla, as if he’s still a sparkly-eyed eight-year-old boy watching the Godzilla movie for the first time. 

Some things never change. Tooru wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Iwaizumi isn’t finished. “That’s not my point though. My point is, I can say undead mermaid mummies—”

“ _Undead mermaid mummies?!”_

“—are real and you can’t prove me wrong because you don’t have any proof that they _don’t_ exist, which is why using the ‘they’re real until proven otherwise’ argument is bullshit _,”_ Iwaizumi finishes triumphantly.

“ _Iwa-chan, nooooo_ ,” Tooru whines. He burrows into Iwaizumi’s side, sulking. Iwaizumi’s arm winds around his shoulders with practiced ease.

“But how do undead mermaid mummies even work though? Are they like, dead mermaids wrapped up in bandages? How would they even swim?” Tooru muses, picking up the television remote and absentmindedly browsing through other TV channels for something else to watch. Before Iwaizumi can even open his mouth to respond, Tooru suddenly sees the words "meteor shower" on the headline of the news channel and finds himself listening intently to the reporter on the screen.

"—a meteor shower," the female reporter is saying. “The annual Crysids meteor shower is set to peak next week. For the best view, experts suggest finding a place away from the bright city lights. Astronomers say there is no particular direction to look in the sky for these first meteor showers of spring. You’ll want to get out between 11 PM to just before dawn for prime viewing. This year’s meteor shower is said to be the most active yet, so it will certainly be a thrilling sight to behold. Moving on—”

The reporter then goes on to report about a recent string of murders that had happened in a neighbouring city.

Tooru turns to Iwaizumi in excitement, ready to unleash his puppy-dog eyes (that he knows Iwaizumi can never resist) and convince (pester) him to watch the meteor shower with him, when Iwaizumi himself cuts him off. “You don’t have any practice next week, right? We can see the meteor shower together.”

Tooru blinks in surprise. A slow grin makes its way onto his face. “Oh, what’s this, Iwa-chan?” he drawls slyly. “Are you actually excited to see this meteor shower?”

“Do you want to see it or not, idiot?” Iwaizumi grumbles. 

“Of course, Iwa-chan!” Tooru chirps happily, grinning. 

It’s a shame that they won’t be able to go out to a place away from the city to see the meteor shower, since Iwaizumi has a night shift scheduled that day. Guess they’ll just have to make do. Maybe they can bring some chairs out to the—

“You know,” Iwaizumi says casually, breaking Tooru out of his train of thoughts, “I can take a day off from work next week. Get Semi to cover for me. He still owes me from that time I covered his shift for him when he had his date with Shirabu. We can go up a mountain and watch the meteor shower.” He looks down at Tooru. “You’ll be able to see it better from up there.”

Tooru stares at him for a long second, wide-eyed, and then he launches himself at his boyfriend, throwing his arms around him in a tight bear hug. “ _Yes!_ You’re the _best_ , Iwa-chan!” he squeals happily.

Ignoring Iwaizumi’s muffled cry to “get off!”, they spend the rest of the day lazily cuddling on the couch, eating buttered popcorn and sweets while alternating between watching alien and monster movies (they compromised) on Netflix.

Tooru can’t wait for next week. 

* * *

_It's up to you, and it's up to me_  
_No one can say what we get to be_  
_So why don't we rewrite the stars?_  
_Maybe the world could be ours tonight_

* * *

Tooru staggers up the front stairs to their house, fumbling in his pocket for his keys. It takes him a couple tries to finally get the key into the lock and he stumbles in, dead on his feet. He locks the door behind him and sluggishly makes his way to the couch, every single muscle in his body screaming in protest. Flopping bonelessly onto the cushions, he lets out a sigh of relief as he simply lies there, his entire body aching.

Being on the national team is _tough,_ more so when you’re the captain _._ Hours and hours of endless grueling practice often finds him stumbling home like a braindead zombie into the arms of his boyfriend and their comfy bed. The practice regime is _brutal_ , pushing even Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan—the stamina freaks—to their limits. Tooru knows that relentless practice is essential for them to become the _best_ of the best, but with how much they’re worked to the bone, he’s sometimes inclined to think that their coach is actively trying to kill them.

He lies unmoving on the couch for five more minutes, until he feels sure in his ability to stand up without collapsing, then he reluctantly gets up and hobbles to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He can almost hear Iwaizumi’s voice in his head lecturing him about how falling asleep after a sweaty workout without showering could be bad for his health and he grins. Iwa-chan can be such a mother hen sometimes.

Speaking of Iwa-chan, where _is_ he? His shift’s supposed to have ended three hours ago. Did he get held back by extra work? Tooru hadn’t had the energy to check his phone after practice—it had taken all of his energy and willpower just to stay on his feet—so maybe Iwaizumi had texted to tell him that he’ll be arriving home late. 

Towelling his hair dry, he reaches for his phone inside his gym bag to find that Iwaizumi _had_ left him a text message around three hours ago. 

**[21:07]** **Iwa-chan (^з^)-☆:** hey trashykawa  
**[21:07] Iwa-chan (^з^)-☆:** how’d practice go?  
**[21:07] Iwa-chan (^з^)-☆:** also I’ll be late coming home  
**[21:08] Iwa-chan (^з^)-☆:** there’s a patient that needs a minor knee surgery  
**[21:08] Iwa-chan (^з^)-☆:** heading to the OR right now  
**[21:08] Iwa-chan (^з^)-☆:** don’t wait up  
**[21:08] Iwa-chan (^з^)-☆:** love you

Oh well, there goes a night of cuddling. Tooru quickly types up a reply.

 **[00:14] Me:** sorry, iwa-chan! just read your messages (∩˃o˂∩)  
**[00:14] Me:** practice is brutal as always  
**[00:14] Me:** i feel like your beloved Godzilla just trampled all over me  
**[00:15] Me:** and iwa-chan won’t be there to hug it better (ಥ﹏ಥ)   
**[00:15] Me:** ushiwaka-chan’s insufferable, as usual   
**[00:15] Me:** tobio-chan & chibi-chan are idiots  
**[00:15] Me:** they're so dense it’s annoying & their pining is too painful to watch   
**[00:15] Me:** if they don’t realize how much they wanna bone each other soon, i’m going to have to take some extreme measures! ಠ_ಠ  
**[00:16] Iwa-chan (^з^)-☆:** are you going to try and set Kageyama-kun and Hinata-kun up together?  
**[00:16] Me:**...maybe  
**[00:16] Iwa-chan (^з^)-☆:** i pity them already  
**[00:16] Iwa-chan (^з^)-☆:** don’t do anything too extreme, shittykawa  
**[00:16] Me:** who, me? extreme?   
**[00:17] Me:** i NEVER do anything too extreme you’ve got the wrong guy  
**[00:17] Iwa-chan (^з^)-☆:** i beg to differ  
**[00:17] Me:** mean! (￣^￣)  
**[00:17] Me:** anyways, you’re done with the surgery right?   
**[00:17] Iwa-chan (^з^)-☆:** yeah  
**[00:17] Iwa-chan (^з^)-☆:** just finished packing up  
**[00:17] Iwa-chan (^з^)-☆:** i’ll be back soon  
**[00:18] Me:** good. you need your beauty sleep, iwa-chan! or else your face will get all ugly and wrinkly  
**[00:18] Iwa-chan (^з^)-☆:** go to sleep uglykawa and stop bothering me  
**[00:18] Me:** rude! i am an absolute beauty!  
**[00:18] Me:** good night iwa-chan (づ￣ ³￣)づ love you ( ๑॔˃̶◡ ˂̶๑॓)◞♡  
**[00:18] Me:** also, iwa-chan  
**[00:18] Me:** you should try and use some emoticons for once so you don’t text like an old man ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Tooru sets his phone down on the nightstand and buries himself under the warm covers. By the time his phone screen lights up with Iwaizumi’s replies, he’s already passed out.

 **[00:20] Iwa-chan (^з^)-☆:** that last one looks disturbingly like you  
**[00:21] Iwa-chan (^з^)-☆:** good night, crappykawa  
**[00:21] Iwa-chan (^з^)-☆:** love you too

Then, a minute later, as if as a reluctant afterthought:

 **[00:22] Iwa-chan (^з^)-☆:** <3

* * *

_All I want is to fly with you_  
_All I want is to fall with you_  
_So just give me all of you_

* * *

“Don’t forget the telescope, Iwa-chan!”

His boyfriend only grunts in reply as Tooru bustles around their room, stuffing various items into his open suitcase.

“Do you think we’ll need some shaving cream?” Tooru asks a little distractedly, holding said bottle of shaving cream in his hand. 

“You _do_ realize that it’s just an overnight stay, not a fucking vacation right?” Iwaizumi says, arms crossed over his chest, equal parts amused and exasperated. “We’re only staying overnight at the hotel so we don’t have to drive back at 3 in the morning. Why the hell are you using a suitcase?”

“You can never be too prepared, Iwa-chan!” Tooru chirps cheerfully, tossing three bags of potato chips and five packets of milkbread into the suitcase. 

Iwaizumi casts a deadpan (and, in Tooru’s opinion, completely unwarranted) look at Tooru’s suitcase. “Yes. Yes, you can. You wanna pack the entire house up too while you’re at it?”

Tooru sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend. 

“You’re completely ridiculous,” Iwaizumi sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in defeat. “Carry that by yourself. I won’t carry it for you.” 

Ignoring Tooru’s indignant squawk, he places another bag of chips into his own considerably smaller and lighter backpack and adds, “Don’t forget your jacket, Shittykawa. It gets cold out.”  
  


* * *

“Where did you get that backpack from?”

“From home?”

“I thought you brought a suitcase.”

“Yes, but I left it at the hotel. I packed a backpack for when we go up the mountain. Did you think I’d bring a suitcase up a mountain?”

“Wouldn’t be the dumbest thing you’ve done.”

“Hey!”

* * *

_How do we rewrite the stars?_  
_Say you were made to be mine?_  
_Nothing can keep us apart_  
_'Cause you are the one I was meant to find_

* * *

_“Woah,”_ Tooru breathes reverently, the sheer awe in his voice audible to even his own ears. Above him, the stars shine, sparkling dots woven into the inky fabric of the sky, dark and bright at the same time. They twinkle gently from their positions in the sky, like sequins adorning a tapestry of deep indigo and purple. Tooru can see a lot of constellations from up here, clear and bright, not at all dimmed by the city lights and pollution. Crickets chirp around them in the cool spring wind as they lie under the vast open sky, breathing in the fresh mountain air.

“Look, Iwa-chan,” Tooru says, his voice uncharacteristically soft. He points at a cluster of seven stars, three of which are barely visible, arranged in the shape of a bowl. “That’s the constellation Corona Borealis. Latin for ‘northern crown.’ It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah…” Iwaizumi agrees from beside him. Tooru glances over at him to find Iwaizumi’s face scrunched up oddly. He’s also squirming and biting his lip, two of his nervous tells.

“Iwa-chan? Are you okay?” Tooru asks, concerned. Iwaizumi jumps at his question.

“I’m fine. I think I, uh, ate something bad, that’s all.” 

Tooru narrows his eyes at him. Iwa-chan can’t tell a lie to save his ass. He’s opening his mouth to call Iwaizumi out on his lie when he suddenly sees something flash across the sky.

Face lighting up, Tooru quickly gets to his feet and stares up at the sky as two more flashes streak by. “It’s starting! Look, Iwa-chan!” he squeals excitedly, pointing to the sky and bouncing on the balls of his feet. “This is _incredible!_ They’re so beautiful!”

The meteors come thick and fast, white streaks of light raining down on them, lighting up the dark night sky. Tooru had never seen so many meteors at once before. The meteors fly across the sky in a mesmerizing display, trailing light and stars in their wake. He can’t take his eyes off them.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi suddenly calls from somewhere behind him, probably still sitting on the grass.

Tooru hums, gaze still locked onto the gorgeous spectacle in the sky.

“Oikawa.”

“Yeah?” Tooru says without looking away.

“ _Tooru_. Look at me.”

Tooru turns around to face Iwaizumi—

And finds him kneeling on one knee. Holding an open velvet box with a glimmering ring inside.

Wait.

He feels his breath hitch in his throat. Is this what he thinks it is…? His hand comes up to cover his mouth in an attempt to muffle the sob making its way up his throat. Tears prick the corners of his eyes as Iwaizumi smiles up at him from his position on the ground.

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath and speaks. “Tooru, I—”

 _“YES!”_ Tooru _screams_ , tears streaming down his cheeks. He probably looks horrible with all the tears and snot all over his face but he really can’t care less. All he cares about right now is the man currently kneeling in front of him, face flushed the prettiest pink Tooru has ever seen, asking Tooru to marry him (well, technically he hasn’t, because Tooru interrupted him, but semantics). 

Iwaizumi wrinkles his brow. “But I haven’t even—”

Tooru flings himself at Iwaizumi, tackling him in a hug that sends them both flying to the ground. He’s crying so hard that he can’t even see straight. He barely even realizes that he’s choking out a litany of “yes, yes, yes, yes” as he squeezes his boyfriend (fiancé?) in a vise-like embrace. His heart feels like it might burst from all the emotions he’s feeling right now, his entire being awash with mind-numbing euphoria. He feels almost high with giddiness. 

Iwaizumi’s hand comes up to rub his back lightly as he laughs. “I haven’t even asked you anything, dumbass.”

Tooru buries his face in Iwaizumi’s jacket, his tears leaving a dark stain on it that neither commented on, and says in a muffled voice, “Okay, then say it.”

“Tooru.” Iwaizumi gently pulls Tooru’s face out of his jacket, his hands tenderly cupping the sides of his face, and looks him in the eyes as he says, “Will you marry me?”

Tooru beams at him, face shining with tears and heart so full it might explode, smiling the biggest smile in his entire life. “ _Yes_. Yes, of course I will marry you, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi wraps his arms around Tooru’s neck and pulls him down towards him, flush against his chest. His lips find Tooru’s in a deep kiss, slow and sweet, as he threads his fingers through Tooru’s hair, stroking lightly. Tooru kisses back with just as much earnestness. He cups Iwaizumi’s face in his palm and brushes a hand across his jaw tenderly, resting his hand on the nape of Iwaizumi’s neck. Their lips glide over each other smoothly, languid and unhurried. Tooru feels Iwaizumi’s smile against his lips and hums happily, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Iwaizumi pushes Tooru into a sitting position, not breaking the kiss, and pushes his tongue past his lips, cradling the back of his neck to pull him even closer, the heat in both their faces almost enough to set them aflame. Tooru flicks his own tongue against Iwaizumi’s, gripping his waist and leaning even closer.

Iwaizumi breaks the kiss with a scrape of his tongue against Tooru’s teeth and begins peppering little kisses all over Tooru’s face, trailing feather-light kisses along his cheeks and pressing his lips against the tip of his nose. He pulls away and leans back, bruised lips lifting into a delighted smile. 

“I think we’re forgetting something,” he says. He plucks the ring from the box and takes Tooru’s hand in his own, carefully sliding the silver ring onto his finger. Tooru lifts his hand to his eyes, staring at the ring on his finger with a kind of starstruck wonder. He can feel his eyes starting to well up again.

“Huh? Are you crying again?” Iwaizumi reaches for him, concerned. “What’s wrong?”

Tooru hurriedly swipes at his traitorous eyes. “It’s not that, Iwa-chan,” he sniffles. “I’m just _really, really happy_.”

Iwaizumi smiles, gently wiping away the tears on Tooru’s face with his thumb. He leans in and presses a chaste kiss to Tooru’s forehead, and Tooru _melts_.

“Ahhhh, Iwa-chan’s such a romantic!” he sniffs. “Proposing under a meteor shower? That’s so _sweet,_ Iwa-chan! I can’t believe you!” he wails.

“I had an entire speech planned out, you know. But _someone_ interrupted me,” Iwaizumi grumbles, though the smile on his face gives him away. 

“Don’t worry, Iwa-chan,” Tooru assures, winking, “you have an entire lifetime to tell me.”

Iwaizumi smiles, soft and tender. “Yeah. I do,” he murmurs, gently brushing his hand against Tooru’s cheek and cupping his face.

Tooru’s eyes are sparkling. It’s impossible to tell if it’s just a reflection of the flashing meteors in his eyes or if it’s something else. Iwaizumi laces their fingers together, lightly brushing his thumb over the silver band that now adorns Tooru’s finger.

“I can’t believe it,” Tooru chuckles, giddy with happiness, “I went up this mountain with a boyfriend, and I’ll be coming back down with a fiancé.” 

Iwaizumi throws back his head and laughs at that, unrestrained and happy, and Tooru listens with a smile. Iwaizumi’s laughter has always been his favourite sound in the entire world. 

They sit in comfortable silence, watching the falling meteors fly overhead, the soft breeze caressing their hair as the stars shine down on them, hands intertwined, linked in a thousand more ways than one. 

“We’re getting married, Iwa-chan,” Tooru breathes in wonder, his tone coloured with awe and disbelief and _happiness_. He can still hardly believe that this is all really happening and that it’s not a dream. “We’re really getting married. This is _real_.” He lifts their intertwined fingers into the air and beams at the glittering ring on his finger, heart swelling with happiness.

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi’s voice is soft, his grin wide and happy. “You know what that means?”

Tooru turns his head to face Iwaizumi. “What?” 

“You can’t call me Iwa-chan anymore,” Iwaizumi says with a small smirk, his tone lightly teasing. “You’d have to call me by my actual name now.” 

Gazing into Iwai—no, _Hajime’s_ eyes and getting lost in the warm and familiar earthy colours, Tooru drinks in the absolute adoration and love in his fiancé’s tender gaze, love _only_ for _him,_ and feels his heart well with contentment and joy. “You know… I don’t think I’d mind that too much, _Hajime_ ,” he whispers, reaching for him.

Hajime grins at him.

They kiss under a galaxy full of sparkling stars and blazing meteors, but all Tooru can think of is that there is nothing in the universe more beautiful than Iwaizumi Hajime. 

* * *

_It's up to you, and it's up to me_  
_No one can say what we get to be_  
_And why don't we rewrite the stars?_  
_Changing the world to be ours_

* * *

**grand_king** ✓

[image description: a selfie of Tooru and Hajime. Tooru is flashing his hand at the camera with a huge smile, happy tears in his eyes. An elegant silver ring sits on his ring finger. Hajime is kissing Tooru’s cheek and holding his other hand. Above them, the sky is alight with streaks of white.]

 _169.863 likes_

**grand_king** The easiest “yes” I’ve ever said in my life. Nothing makes me happier than being able to call you mine and for you to call me yours. Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world, always. I love you more than anything in the universe, Iwaizumi Hajime (yes, even more than the aliens!) and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.  
(We're getting married!!! 💍💍💍) @iwaizumih4jime

 **sinceslicedbread** omg they’re engageddddd congratz!!!!! so happy for you guys!!!  
**kuroocat69** ✓ finally! i stg you guys better pay for my dental fees when i get cavities from reading this  
**sugaaaa** congratulations you two!!! when’s the wedding?  
**jpn_oikawaxiwa** awww so sweet #couplegoals congrats!!  
**hanamakkarel** it’s about time, vice cap  
**matsukawaii** only took you guys like two decades  
**cali_thicc** awww this is so sweet! congrats!  
**ushijima_wakatoshi** ✓ Congratulations on your engagement.  
**hell_is_cold** asdfghjkl OMG it’s forever guys!!!! IWAOI IS GETTING MARRIED!!!  
**dadchi** Congrats on the engagement! Don’t forget to invite us to the wedding!  
**iwaoiyessss14** congratulations @grand_king @iwaizumih4jime!!! this is too cute omg!!!!!!  
**yahababe** congrats on the engagement oikawa-san and iwaizumi-san!  
**life.is.overrated** omg!! ok i srsly thought they were already married wtf! congratulations!  
**kags_tobio** ✓ Congratulations!  
**o1kawa_fan** watching them makes me feel married <3 congratulations!!!  
**iwaoi4lyfe** Our prayers have been answered!!! Congratulations you two!!!  
**brokuto_hoots** ✓ HEY HEY HEYYY CONGRATS YOU TWO!!!!!! I’M DEFINITELY THE BEST MAN RIGHT???  
**akaashi_keiji** Please shut up, @brokuto_hoots. Congratulations @grand_king @iwaizumih4jime  
**haji_4me** wow they’re finally getting married! i LOVE the ring!  
**sunshine_shoyo** ✓ uwaaaaaaa you’re engaged!!! congratulations oikawa & iwaizumi-san!!!  
**iwaoi_is_l1fe** OMG IWAOI IS GETTING MARRIED CONGRATZZZZ  
**kuniminope** congratulations senpais  
**kindaichi_yuutarou12** Congratulations on the engagement, Oikawa-san & Iwaizumi-san! Please invite us to the wedding!  
**janetlovesiwaoi** my heart is going to burst omg CONGRATULATIONS!!!!  
**iamasexymouse** congratulations on the engagement!  
**kyou_kentarou** congrats  
**oikawas_killer.serves** congratulations!!!  
**iwaizumih4jime** Thank you for these wonderful 8 years, and the years before that, and hopefully the years to come. Let’s keep making new memories together until the end of the line. I love you, Tooru. With all my heart.

_view all 9.597 comments_

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone’s curious about the Roswell case Oikawa was talking about, you can find it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1RS7D_szJo) (I got all my information from Buzzfeed Unsolved hehehe).
> 
> I actually googled up videos of meteor showers and boy was I disappointed. They weren’t at all what I expected, and I’m not sure if I’m just uncultured or if I looked at the wrong videos, but how did I just know that a meteor shower is like, one meteor per minute or something. It’s kinda lame, not that I’ve seen one (I could be wrong). So I decided to invent a new kind of _very_ active meteor shower for the aesthetic I guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyways, just so y'all know, when Iwaizumi says he took three hours to perform a minor surgery, he's actually performing the surgery in under two hours and then going off to buy a ring. 
> 
> Sidenote: I am a dumbass who almost forgot to put the ring on Oikawa’s finger. In a _proposal_ fic. It's amazing how dumb I can be sometimes.


End file.
